


[Podfic] A Dream About a Boy

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetic style, poetic prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "A Dream About a Boy" by OTPshipper98For the HD Owlpost Exchange 2020Author's original summary:Draco Malfoy had a very particular dream once. A dream about a boy draped on top of him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	[Podfic] A Dream About a Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Dream About a Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111968) by [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:03:02
  * **File Size:** 3 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1RWEhfR8Yq8a3fDvLgkchCKlbW9pn8ubB/view?usp=sharing)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1dOtZVYM_nMYp7fzbrTx7_8CGwzfjnu2F/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_A Dream About a Boy_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111968)
  * **Author:** [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Additional Credits:** Cover image: Christopher Campbell on unsplash.com; Font: Barbecue by Billy Argel at 1001fonts.com 




End file.
